


Can't stop until I'm non-stop

by MaplePaizley



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a v stressed undergrad, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, F/M, Hamliza, Implied OCD, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePaizley/pseuds/MaplePaizley
Summary: Eliza crossed her arms, glaring at Alex. “How many is that, Alexander? Three, four?”“It was my second.”“Alex”, Eliza said in a warning tone.“Okay, maybe the sixth”, he conceded, wincing at her exasperated sigh.“Alex, you can’t live off of caffeine and two hours of sleep. It’s not healthy.”





	Can't stop until I'm non-stop

“Oh no you don’t”, was the only warning that Alex’s sleep-deprived brain registered before Eliza swooped in and stole his coffee.

“I need it, Bets” he wheedled, giving his girlfriend his best puppy-dog eyes.

Eliza crossed her arms, glaring at Alex. “How many is that, Alexander? Three, four?”

“It was my second.”

“Alex”, Eliza said in a warning tone.

“Okay, maybe the sixth”, he conceded, wincing at her exasperated sigh.

“Alex, you can’t live off of caffeine and two hours of sleep. It’s not healthy.”

“I’m getting enough sleep!”

“Alex, look around!” Eliza snapped. “It’s three in the morning, there’s no one else here.”

Alex looked around, blearily blinking his eyes. The library had seemed to get darker and quieter in the few hours since he’d arrived. Come to think of it, Eliza looked like she had rolled out of bed too. Her long dark hair was in two quickly unraveling braids that Alex couldn’t help thinking, even in his half delirious state, were fucking adorable, and she was wearing a pair of very distracting short shorts, one of his hoodies, and a pair of beaten up Uggs. He blinked sheepishly. “Oh. I didn’t realize how late it was.”

Eliza shook her head irritably. “I panicked when I woke up and couldn’t find you anywhere. I predict Laurens will be less than amused with you tomorrow.”

Alex grimaced. “Did you call him?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Herc took the phone away before he could curse you out.”

“Shit.”

“I’ll bring them some Dunkin Donuts tomorrow, and you’ll be forgiven.”

“You’re too good”, Alex murmured gently, reaching for her hand. “I’m really sorry I freaked you out, Betsey. I couldn’t sleep and I figured that I should get some work done.” He glanced up at her through his eyelashes, hoping he seemed contrite enough. Eliza had been a little more on his case about his admittedly extreme study habits lately, but it had been a busy few weeks, and he was feeling more frazzled than normal. Feeling like he was being productive helped him burn off some of the excess anxiety that had an unfortunate tendency to clutter his brain, but it was getting harder and harder to feel like he was making any progress in maintaining his GPA, writing his thesis, or preparing any of his grad school applications.

“It’s fine, it’s just…baby, I’m genuinely concerned about you”, Eliza sighed, coming up behind Alex’s chair and resting her chin on his head. “You work so hard all the time, and it isn’t sustainable for anyone, even you.”

Alex leaned back into her touch, closing his eyes. It was so tempting to go to sleep, surrounded by Eliza’s comforting smell; laundry detergent, her coconut shampoo, and something vaguely floral that he’d never been able to definitively pin down. He liked to think it was lilacs: soft and beautiful like his Eliza. “I need to get this done”, he groaned softly.

Eliza stared at him for a second dumbfounded, before grabbing the chair across from him, and pulling her hair loose, raking it into a bun with her fingers. “I’ll help you for half an hour, and then we’re both going back to bed. Deal?”

“Eliza…” Alex began to protest, but he was silenced by the look in her eyes. “Okay, deal.”

“What are you working on?”

Alex looked down at his books, sighing heavily. “LSAT prep.”

“Alex, you’ve been getting a 173 on all your practice tests. That’s more than enough to keep you at Columbia for another few years.”

“I got a 160 on my last test”, Alex muttered bitterly.

“When did you write it?”

“A day ago.”

“And you don’t think that living off of Dominoes and an hour of sleep a night had something to do with that?” Eliza asked mildly. Alex tucked his chin down, and looked away. Eliza sighed, reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “There’s such a thing as over-studying, my love. Why don’t you take a break for tonight, sleep in a little tomorrow, and then regroup? You’re acing all your classes, you can afford to miss Seabury’s lecture once.”

“Eliza I can’t”, Alex cried, frustrated, and already close to tears. “I need everything to be perfect, I’m sending out my applications in a few weeks, and I don’t have a Plan B.”

“Alex”, Eliza said calmly, but firmly. “If you don’t get into law school, you will get an internship somewhere, and I’ll work on my thesis, and we’ll find an apartment, and then you’ll reapply. Worst comes to worst, we do our grad school in shifts, and I just go first. But you’re going to get in. Even if your LSAT score wasn’t amazing, which by the way it is, you have a 4.0 GPA and you’re on the exec board of like four clubs. There’s no way you won’t get in somewhere great.”

Alex was staring at her, open-mouthed. “You want to move in together after graduation?”

Eliza blushed a furious shade of red, squirming under his intense gaze. “Was that not your plan?”

“No, no, it absolutely was”, Alex breathed reverently. “I just never thought that you’d be game.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake”, Eliza giggled despite herself. “I DO love you a lot, you neurotic dork.”

“I love you too, Betsey”, Alex smiled, the furrows in his brow finally smoothing out. “My angel, my charmer, my love.”

Eliza grasped his hand in hers, brushing a light kiss across his knuckles. “Do you love me enough to listen to my very sound advice and come to bed?”

Alex glanced at his watch, a mischievous grin lighting up his face. “Taking our previous deal into account, you still owe me twenty three minutes of your time.”

“Alex…” Eliza groaned.

“Well…what if we didn’t use it to study?” Alex mused out loud. Eliza finally caught his drift as she noticed the decidedly unsubtle way that Alex was staring at her thighs, a smirk on his face that dripped indecency.

She huffed a faux-annoyed breath as she planted one hand on her hip, and gave the other to Alex, drawing him up to press against her. “I’m sure that there’s a renegotiation we could come to”, she murmured huskily, drawing tiny abstract designs on his chest with a finger. “If and only if you promise to sleep in tomorrow and chill out a bit.”

Alex whimpered a little as she moved her fingers into his hair, tugging none-too-gently. “I’ll sleep in until nine.”

Eliza beamed, knowing she had him. “Ten.”

“Eliza….” Alex moaned, parroting her earlier sentiment. Eliza raised her eyebrows, holding out a hand for him to shake. He shook his head defeated. “You little minx.”

Eliza chuckled, taking his hand, and pulling him along with her, the two of them scampering back to the dorms. “Don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on very real circumstances because studying for the LSAT is ruining my life
> 
> Thank you for reading, and all the kind comments on my other works! I really appreciate it!


End file.
